The Family That Loves Together
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: Sheamus bought a date with Cody as a surprise for his Sister, what happens when they get snowed in on the way to the date?


Title - The Family That Loves Together *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - Sheamus, Cody Rhodes

Contains - M/M sexual relations. M/F sexual relations drama

Spoilers - None

Summary - Sheamus bought a date with Cody as a surprise for his

Sister, what happens when they get snowed in on the way to the date?

Disclaimer - I own the OC's - Thanks Michelle for the idea J

Distribution - Ask First

Chapter 1/?

"Do you have to go Sheamus?" twenty five year old Regan Farelly asked her brother as he tossed another shirt in the suitcase.

"Come on now Regan don't be so sad, I will be home tormenting you again before you know it" he teased her moving to ruffle her auburn hair knowing that would always coax a smile onto her very pretty face.

"I was hoping you could stay a couple of days longer, it's been so fun having you home"

"Regan, the WWE is my dream and I have to go where they tell me"

"I hate the WWE "she replied pouting as she flopped down on his bed watching him as he finished up his packing.

"Even a certain Mr. Cody Rhodes?" he teased, chuckling as she blushed reaching over to grab one of his shirts to cover her face.

"I thought so" he replied as she playfully tossed the shirt to him.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted their exchange, and he turned to find their mother Mary standing in the doorway.

"Sheamus, you better get going if you want to make your plane"

"Just finished packing" he said moving to give her a quick hug and to playfully toss a pillow at his sister before heading for the front door.

"Say hi to Cody for me" Regan called out, and he smiled shaking his head as he made his way to the taxi that was taking him to the airport.

*The Arena - The Next Night*

"I so do not believe this" were the first words Sheamus heard when he walked into the arena the next night.

"What's going on?" he asked the superstar closest too him, who just happened to be John Cena.

"Apparently their going to have this charity auction where people can buy a date with one of us….." he said.

"Who all is going to be involved in this little auction…..?"

"All of us seems they want to raise a lot of money, it's a week from Saturday"

"John, some of us are married or have girlfriends…." he pointed out.

"They understand that…there will be a no extracurricular activity's

Clause or something, Hunter is going to have a meeting after the show tonight to explain everything"

"Wow go away for a couple of days, and all kinds of interesting things happen" he muttered grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder before heading off to find his dressing room for the night.

*After the Show*

"All right everybody let's keep this short and sweet" Hunter said as he stared at the roster seated in front of him.

"A week from Saturday we are going to have a dinner and auction, where people will be allowed to purchase a date with you each of you …."

"Can anybody…purchase us?" Dolph Ziggler spoke up.

"Dolph, if somebody buys you, they will ask for their money back at the end because you're so dull" R Truth said laughing.

"All right …..yes Dolph anybody with enough money can make the purchase" Hunter said.

"What about our wives and girlfriend's?" Mark Henry asked.

"There will be a paper that stipulates no funny business is to transpire during the date"

"I have a question" Randy Orton said.

"What's that?" Hunter asked.

"Are you and Stephanie in this little….event?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hunter asked and the other man simply shrugged.

"Just wondering" he asked.

Sitting in the very back Sheamus thought to himself, what a nice surprise it would be for his sister if he just happened to purchase something from this particular event, smiling a plan began to form in his mind.

*Across the aisle*

Cody Rhodes sat talking to his brother Dustin about what Hunter had just discussed.

"This is crazy….never done anything like this before"

"I don't know could be kind of interesting" Cody pointed out.

"Yeah you keep thinking that baby brother, I see nothing but trouble for this little…event they are planning"

"So your what a fortune teller now?" Cody asked and Dustin chuckled.

"No….just got a feeling Cody…we shall see what happens"

"That we will" the younger man replied glancing around the arena.

*A few minutes later*

The meeting had broken up, and the superstars and divas were making their way out of the arena, when Dustin and Cody came around the corner bumping into Sheamus.

"Oh…excuse me fella" he said as Cody rubbed his arm noticing how the contact sent a shiver through his body.

"No….no problem" he replied turning to watch as the other man continued on his way down the hall.

"Cody….come on bro we got hot dates waiting for us" Dustin called laughing.

*Sheamus's hotel room - later that night*

He rolled over glancing at the clock sighing when he noticed it was only two minutes and fifty nine seconds since the last time he had looked at it.

If he had to be honest with himself, when Cody had brushed up against him earlier, it had felt like a million butterflies were in his stomach trying to get out at the same time.

Wrapping his arms around his pillow he once again tried to sleep, and it worked for about fifteen seconds until another thought of the black haired Texan superstar entered his mind, and then those dang butterflies started again.

Finally giving up he got up heading into the other room, and turning on Espn he laid back on the couch grabbing one of the pillows placing it behind his head.

"It's going to be a long night" he thought to himself turning to watch the television.


End file.
